1. The Field of the Invention
The present application is related to the physiotherapy field and is more particularly related to physiotherapy fibers, fabric, shoes, and clothing.
2. The Relevant Technology
FIG. 1A is a graph of a measured electromagnetic radiation that was emitted from a human body, where the measured radiation is in a range from about 1 .mu.m to about 16 .mu.m. Over a broader spectrum, electromagnetic radiation that is emitted from a human body is shown in the graph in FIG. 2 as indicated by the dotted and dashed line. As seen in FIG. 2, the human body emits a first radiation that extends in a wavelength range from about 0.2 .mu.m to about 50 .mu.m and a second radiation that extends in a wavelength range from about 7500 .mu.m to about 100,000 .mu.m. It is also seen in FIG. 2 that there is substantially no radiation that extends in a wavelength range from about 50 .mu.m to about 100,000 .mu.m. FIG. 2 also shows that there is substantially no radiation that extends in a wavelength range from about 25 .mu.m to about 5400 .mu.m. A further interpretation of FIG. 2 is that there is a first radiation that extends over a wavelength range from about 0.4 .mu.m to about 25 .mu.m and a second radiation that extends over a wavelength range from about 5400 .mu.m to about 500,000 .mu.m.
FIG. 3 shows a graph of electromagnetic radiation emitted from a heat lamp As seen in FIG. 3, electromagnetic radiation extends in a wavelength range from about 0.0.5 .mu.m to about 3.5 .mu.m. The heat lamp is produced by Phillips Electronics as their Model No. HP3690. The radiation from the depicted heat lamp differs significantly over the same range from that of the human body, by comparison to FIGS. 1A and 2.
FIG. 4 shows spectrum produced by conventional electromagnetic radiation devices in the ranges of 0.72 .mu.m to 2 .mu.m and 0.72 .mu.m to 50 .mu.m, each of which differs significantly from the electromagnetic spectrum emitted from the human body.
FIG. 5 shows, at letters A and C, electromagnetic radiation at an 8 mm wavelength that was emitted from the heat lamp of FIG. 3 and a chest of a human body, respectively. In each case, the instrument measuring electromagnetic radiation at an 8 mm wavelength was separated by a distance of 1.5 meters from the heat lamp and the chest of the human body. The measurement was taken from the heat lamp while ambient temperature was about 115.degree. C. and while the emitter of the heat lamp had a temperature of 1723.degree. C., where the emitter has a 1.7 .mu.m maximum wavelength. The measurement of the human body was taken in an ambient temperature of about 29.degree. C. FIG. 5, at letters A and C, shows that radiation from the human body is significantly higher than that of the heat lamp at 8 mm.
Shoes and clothes that improve health and keep the body warm and comfortable have always been a target goal of physiotherapy sciences and industries. The appearance in the market of shoes associated with advertising that advocates healthy feet by virtue of the structure thereof, and of pads for the inside of the shoe which can prevent foot odor, are examples. The prior art does not teach clothing made of a fabric which conserves body heat, and when stimulated by energy, emits an electromagnetic radiation that is similar to that created by the human body as seen in FIGS. 1A, 2, and 5C.